Bienvenida al mundo (one-shoot)
by AvatarKeira
Summary: Antes de morir, Katara le prometió a Aang que ella le reconocería en su próxima vida. Vera de nuevo aquella inocente y tranquila mirada plateada como la de Aang, cuando el y ella se miraron por primera vez aquel frío día en la Tribu Agua del Sur.


Hola lectores, este es mi primer one-shoot de Avatar :3 espero que les agrade.

Ahorita estoy en un proyecto llamado **[[LA PROMESA]]** léanla, está muy bonita, se ambienta a tan solo un mes después de haber acabado con Ozai y la guerra.

Tenía ya varios días con esta idea en la cabeza así es que decidí plasmarla.

Este OS es una bonita historia de cómo Katara conoció a la sucesora de Aang en el ciclo del Avatar y efectivamente, hablamos de Korra la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Al principio de la historia la narro yo (escritora) la narro en 3ra persona y después la narra Katara (yo séalo donde comienza ella).

Sin más que decir, les dejo esta historia. ¡DISFRUTENLA Y NO OLVIDEN DEJA SUS COMENTARIOS!

* * *

**[[BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO]]**

Hace una semana aproximadamente, había fallecido el Avatar Aang a la edad de 166 años (cronológicamente). Hace una semana Katara se había mudado de nuevo a su pueblo natal la Tribu Agua del Sur que ahora era una hermosa ciudad, dejando atrás Ciudad República donde su hijo Tenzin junto con otras 4 personas (correspondientes a cada nación y uno de cada Tribu Agua) estaban "a cargo". Ellos eran parte del "Concejal de Ciudad República".

**Katara**

_Hace una semana que regrese a mi pueblo junto a Kya, mi hija, aun nos dolía la perdida de Aang pero el antes de morir (Y siempre que era el momento) me dijo que el siempre estaría a mi lado, aunque no de forma física… Pero el estaría a mi lado._

_**-Flashback-**_

_Apretaba su mano fuertemente._

_No quería que se fuera, era el único que quedaba de nosotros, Toph, mi hermano, Suki, Zuko, Iroh… todos se habían ido. Solo me quedaba el mi única familia aparte de mi queridos Kya, Bumi y Tenzin._

_-Por favor, no me dejes Aang, te necesito todavía- Lloraba, no quería que me dejara, no aun._

_El me regalo una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo él sabía hacer, esa sonrisa que me tranquilizaba, esa sonrisa de la que me enamore._

_-Katara- su débil mano toco mi rostro – Jamás estarás sola…- Tosió un poco y yo seguía llorando. Mientras Tenzin, Kya y Bumi nos observaban desde afuera._

_-Aang, por favor…- fue lo que pude pronunciar por aquel horrible nudo en la garganta que no me permitía sacar una palabra de mi boca._

_-Cariño, yo siempre estaré a tu lado… jamás me iré. Nuestro amor será para siempre, te lo prometo- Apretó levemente mi mano y se la llevo a su boca para darle un pequeño beso._

_No podía decir nada._

_-Katara… te amo… lo hice desde que te vi aquel día que me rescataste del iceberg y lo hare para siempre- Mi mirada fija en el._

_Tenzin, Kya y Bumi pasaron a la habitación._

_-Papa…- Dijo Kya entre cortado y con su voz quebrada, arrodillándose ante el, a mi lado._

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Kya, te convertiste en una gran maestra agua como tu madre- Aang la miro y Kya lloraba a más no poder._

_-Bumi, tu eres un gran soldado, una gran muestra como Sokka y Suki que no se necesita tener un "control" para ser un gran guerrero…- Aang hablo pero con un poco de dificultad._

_-Tenzin…- Tenzin le miro, sus ojos estaban rojos como los de todos._

_-Tú eres un gran maestro aire… tú y tus hermanos me llenan de orgu…llo...- Aang dijo con más dificultad lo que nos alarmo a todos._

_-Estaré a su lado siempre… los amo…- Dio un suspiro…. Su último suspiro. Una maquina comenzó a pitar._

_Unos curanderos entraron y con el agua-control lo trataban de revivir, pero era tarde… Aang había dejado el mundo físico…_

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

_Me acerque a una ventana que tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad y a la bahía del polo sur, en mi mano tenía un té de Jazmín como los que no solía preparar Iroh en su salón. Suspire y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir._

_Se escucharon golpes en la puerta y un "yo voy madre" por parte de Kya._

_Se abrió la puerta y después pasos aproximándose a mí._

_-Mama, te buscan- Me dijo con dulzura Kya._

_Me aproxime a la puerta. Un joven estaba ahí con un pergamino en las manos._

_-Buenos días Gran maestra Katara, esto es para usted- Dijo entregándome el pergamino- Es departe del concejal de Ciudad República. Con su permiso- Termino, haciendo una reverencia y yéndose de ahí._

_Abrí el pergamino._

_**Madre, te envió este mensaje por parte del concejal de Ciudad República y también para hacerte saber que todo está bien acá.**_

_**Hace dos días nos llego un mensaje diciéndonos que en la Tribu agua del Sur habían nacido cinco bebes e iremos para allá para supervisar la reencarnación del Avatar que según el ciclo toca a las tribus de Agua.**_

_**En unos días estaremos allá. Pasare a visitarte.**_

_**Con cariño **_

_**Tenzin.**_

_Los concejales vendrían a La Tribu del Sur a supervisar si el Avatar nació aquí…_

_**-Flashback-**_

_Aang me miraba, estábamos solos él y yo. En nuestra casa de Ciudad República._

_-Katara…- me toco mi hombro- cuando yo muera y el ciclo de el Avatar comience de nuevo y el concejal tenga que ver a todos los recién nacidos de las tribus agua… Yo…Quiero que tú vayas. Quiero que tú seas quien me reconozcas…-_

_-Aang, yo… ¿Cómo se supone que hare eso? Yo…- El me interrumpió._

_-Lo harás, mi mirada se reflejara en __**ella**__… sentirás aquel brillo que viste cuando me miraste por primera vez cuando me rescataste del iceberg…-_

_-Aang…-_

_-Prométemelo, cariño.-_

_-Te lo prometo.- Le dije y me acerque a él para besarle._

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

*Dos días después*

_Estaba afuera, observando el amanecer cuando…_

_-_¡_MADRE!- Escuche la voz de… Tenzin._

_-Hola, hijo mío. ¿Cómo has estado Tenzin?_

_-Bien madre, y… ¿Kya?- Pregunto. _

_-Se está arreglando- conteste._

_-¿Arreglando? ¿Van a salir?- me volvió a cuestionar._

_-Sí, iremos contigo, iremos a ver al "nuevo avatar"- Un poco de nostalgia salió al pronunciar esas palabras._

_Cumpliría mi promesa._

_-Eso era lo que les iba a pedir- me dijo Tenzin._

_Eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana y nosotros estábamos en las afueras del hospital._

_Entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala de partos._

_Tenzin junto los 4 concejales, Kya y yo. Bumi estaba en Ba Sing Se._

_Entramos a una habitación amplia, se encontraban 4 mujeres con sus bebes en brazos., dos enfermeras, una de ellas cargando a un bebe._

_Me hizo recordar cuando tuve a mi primer hijo, Bumi._

_Una enfermera hizo una reverencia._

_-Se por lo que están aquí, con su permiso.- Y se retiro._

_Los concejales y Kya admiraban a los bebes, eran morenos y muy hermosos._

_Entre ellos habían dos nenas uno lo cargaba la enfermera. Me acerque a ella._

_-¿Su madre?- Pregunte._

_-Su madre está en recuperación- _

_-Oh, ¿me permites?-_

_-Claro- Ella es entrego a la niña, era muy linda. Pero no sentí ninguna reacción con ella._

_-Es muy bella- dije devolviéndosela a la enfermera._

_Entonces me acerque a la otra pequeña, se encontraba con su madre, esta la miraba con ternura._

_-Hola, soy Katara… tu bebe es hermosa._

_Ella me sonrió. -Soy Senna y gracias-._

_-¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunte con curiosidad._

_-Korra, como mi madre- Me respondió ella con una sonrisa, representaba felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Así como cuando yo le puse Kya a mi hija, como mi madre._

_-¿Puedo…?-_

_-Sí, por supuesto- Me contesto ella con una sonrisa._

_Era una pequeña muy hermosa, tenía un pelo castaño muy hermoso y brillante, una piel morena como su madre._

_La bebe comenzó a abrir sus ojos…_

_Azules. _

_Y lo vi. __Vi aquel resplandor plata, aquella tranquilidad, serenidad e inocencia que vi en Aang en ese instante que nos miramos por primera vez a los ojos._

_Aang tenía razón, lo vería en sus ojos. Sentí aquella conexión. Por eso me dijo que era "__**ella**__"._

_La bebe me miraba y yo a ella. Sonreí._

_-Bienvenida al mundo, Avatar Korra- Le susurre._

* * *

Asdlaskhdkls hermosa la última frase:') Llore al escribía. ¿Les gusto? A mí me encanto.

Dejen sus reviews y lean L**a promesa**.

Gracias por leerla y espero que también a ustedes le haya gustado tanto como a mí.


End file.
